


Debauchee

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Even tho they're ageless, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Home Invasion, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), J. Anthony "Squish Me Between Those Thighs" Crowley, Light-Hearted, Male Crowley, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, fem Aziraphale, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: Aziraphale invites Crowley to "play a fun little game" by hiding somewhere around their house while she runs to take care of an errand.When she comes back, it doesn't take long to understand why
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Debauchee

**Author's Note:**

> Did a lot of writing this week to escape homework, so that Bentley + Omegaverse fic should be up tomorrow or Sunday for those of you who are interested 😘

Crowley stood in a crowded wardrobe, hissing as a nail dug into his thigh when he pushed too close to the wall. It was dark and smelled of mothballs, along with Aziraphale's usual musk that clung to everything. It was a strange combination, sour with a sweet finish of sandalwood and tea. 

He'd been roped into trying something "for a thrill", as his angel put it, and of course he'd agreed. He always did. As if he could ever refuse that beaming grin. He'd shoved himself inside this damned box and waited for over an hour in the dark all because he knew it'd make her smile again. He was practically suffocating in here, whether not he was capable of such a fate. The air around was much too stifling to get a full intake of air, and he cursed again as his shoulder smacked against a side when he lost his balance.

"Let's play a game. It'll be fun!" she'd said, "Hide somewhere upstairs while I'm gone and don't let me find you. I'll give you a lovely little surprise if you're patient." That was more than enough to pique his interest, but the urge to pull out his mobile and check over texts, play an app, _anything_ but stare into nothing was becoming harder to resist. 

When he finally heard a shuffle beneath the floor, footsteps ascending the stairwell, he pressed his ear against the inner door to listen. Well, this was going to be interesting. He wasn't sure when the best time would be to reveal himself, if he should even try giving her a scare by jumping out the moment she walked in; that was pointless. She was hardly scared of anything, and most definitely not him, even if he morphed his face into the shape of a dragon and fused spiders into his eyeballs.

"So tired..." he heard outside his hiding spot, as the woman drew nearer and soon opened up the door to the bedroom. She seemed to pause, like she was trying to figure out where he was hiding. She must've already gone through the entirety of the downstairs, and well...in all honesty she could probably just sense him. There wasn't any way an angel could be caught off guard by a demon. If that was the case, then what could she possibly be getting out of this? How was this _thrilling?_

"Oh dear, where did I put it?" she spoke, shuffling around the room and opening up some drawers that squeaked under her hand. "Such a long day...come on, where are you..." Crowley momentarily wondered if she was referring to him, but kept his mouth shut, now standing rigidly in the space despite his urgency to sit down for a change. "Ah, here! Hm, I think I'll be having a relaxing evening after all. I'd have to say I quite deserve it. Work was so stressful." Well, she was suddenly quite a fan of monologue, he thought with a grin.

If sitting around watching people like a hawk to keep their grubby hands off her precious books was work, he wasn't sure...then again, the shop had been closed today. Oh, to Heaven with the details, he was starting to enjoy this.

  
Aziraphale sighed deeply, rustling fabric under her hands. The demon knew she'd pulled her coat off, buttons quickly getting undone, shoes thudding to the floor. She was evidently sluggish, but wasn't wasting much time. 

Finally, he heard the sound of the bed squeaking, the bedspread getting tugged aside for her to plop into. He heard her breathe, chuckle under her breath while she flipped open the lid of...something. It sounded vaguely like wood, but maybe cardboard...it was harder to tell since she was in the opposite side of the room now. 

He wondered if he should crack the door open just a tad, see what she was up to...no, she might hear if he did. Couldn't risk it so soon. He wasn't about to get caught, lose whatever game they'd started. He was feeling especially competitive today.

All of a sudden he heard a plastic click, then a low _buzzing_.

His heart started thudding faster, hoping he was right about what he thought it was. Oh, so _that's_ what she'd been out buying today, he thought as he licked his lips, angling his ear closer to the door. It whirred at a constant pace, seemingly sitting in a neutral position, and he took the moment while the room was filled with noise to peek through the door ever so slightly.

He started to drool. Aziraphale was laying luxuriously back on the pillows, legs spread wide for a certain pink object between her fingers, that moved back and forth over something _very_ interesting indeed. A toy hummed over and between her labia, sweeping around in slow circles. He could see how quickly she was getting wet, spotting a faint glisten even from here, and panned his eyes up over the rest of her.

She was wearing a modest nightgown, something that'd surely reach down below her knees if she wasn't spreading herself like scandal, the light blue cotton draped over breasts she was fondling softly with her other hand. Her eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted, and the demon felt his cock stirring to life at the sight. It was like Christmas, all the gifts and joy without the noisy humans packing together with their arguing relatives. He didn't dare thank any higher power; he'd much prefer to get to his knees and worship _Aziraphale_.

Her hands were moving lower down, one running down her stomach and pulling up her gown to her belly while the other teased around her cunt, letting out a completely indecent moan. It was like the sound of it rippled through the room, shocking the beast with another wave of arousal. He found himself starting to reach down, palming himself through the fabric of his jeans.

He could hear the vibrator squishing as it sank inside, rumbling through her body and making her mewl, curling her fingers around her thighs and squeezing. Oh Satan, her _thighs_. Crowley hadn't even been able to see them well from his small sliver of a view, opening the door a little wider to look. As beautiful as ever, plush and thick, glazed with pink over their regular milky shade. He wanted to bite them, suck around and nibble till he-

"W-what? Is someone there?" she suddenly squeaked, flinging the toy so hard down across the room in her panic that it broke. Crowley didn't know what to do, having forgotten to keep himself quiet. Oh. So he'd been joining in her chorus of moans. Whoops. 

"Show yourself!" she yelled again, rushing over and throwing the door open. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw the demon standing there, who nearly fell over as the surface he was pressing his face against was taken away. "No... _YOU!"_

Crowley didn't have a moment to come up with an explanation that fit whatever game they were playing. He wasn't sure if he'd won or lost, but would gladly lose at this point if it meant he'd get to wrap himself up in Aziraphale's legs and suck her to completion. He was grabbed by the collar and tossed roughly to the ground, thankful for the pillow which somehow found itself under his head before his skull snapped. 

The air was knocked out of him nonetheless, and he struggled for a moment to right his senses as the angel loomed over him with a glower. "Pervert!" she screamed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it against his head. This time he was knocked to the floor and there wasn't any soft landing. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, squinting up at her. "Disgusting lowlife! Absolute revolting degenerate!! We only met once and you came to my _house?!_ How much did you see?"

"Wha-" In a second she was on top of him, holding his face down by the chin, squishing his lips together like a pufferfish. Oh, she must've found it utterly _hilarious_. "I ddin't-" he tried to mumble, finding it a little hard to concentrate as he looked up and saw...well, everything. Her knickers had been tugged to one side and soaked through, and he stared wistfully up at curls of downy hair and something _very_ wet.

"Ah-don't look!" she cried, shifting back and tugging the skirt of her gown down, glaring with absolute murder in her eyes. "Just what were you thinking?! I never even told you my name...what gave you the utterly moronic idea of invading my home? How did you get in?"

"I, er...have my ways. You don't really bother with much security...I could tell that much from a mile away. It was easy enough to get in through a window."

"What? Well-well- why did you come here? We only spoke once. I never thought such a young and well-mannered gentleman would turn out to be a debauched hooligan. You-you told me you were an aspiring pastry chef! What else did you lie about in our conversation yesterday?!"

"Hm...all I remember was being captivated. Bewitched me, you did, as soon as we locked eyes. You smiled and suddenly my whole body grew weak, speaking all soft and sweet. Our hands touched when you handed me your card and I could feel how tender your skin was. I thought, damn everything, I wonder how the rest of her feels."

"I can't believe you...how disgraceful!" she growled, though her cheeks were rosy with the attention. She could never resist a bit of well-deserved praise. "There's no way to justify what you've done."

"You looked over all the offerings in the bakery in a way I found almost sensual- no, definitely was. Asking me what I recommended...did you like the macarons?"

"...Yes. They were delicious, but that's beside the point-"

"I knew you would. Rich, sugary bite with a nice creamy center. Lavender and blueberry, already knew you'd love them. You were drooling when I bagged them up for you."

"I remember what you _did_ , fool, I just don't understand why you reached the conclusion that it would be acceptable to enter my own residence without permission!"

"Isn't that obvious?" he smirked, raking his eyes up and down his angel's body shamelessly, admiring the strong, soft and utterly mouth-watering display. "I watched you walk out and knew I needed to have you. I wondered how you'd _taste_." he ended on a slight hiss, catching the gleam in her eye. Right before she slapped him across the face.

It was a very light blow, definitely not enough to hurt, but it still caught him off guard. His cheek tingled a little from where he'd been hit, and he responded by grinning up at her wickedly. "I bet you taste better than anything I've ever cooked. Any sweet, any delicacy...I could swallow you up, lick you till you're-"

"Be quiet!" she shushed, once more grabbing him with her inhuman strength, this time hoisting him up on the bed. Oh, this was going _very_ well indeed. Her pupils were blown, cheeks flushed, and she was breathing quickly in short puffs. She was on top of him again, straddling him and pinning down his shoulders. "I was _enjoying_ myself, you know...I've been feeling so stressed lately, I just wanted a night to myself, and you've ruined everything." 

"Well then maybe I could make it up to you? When's the last time you got completely _ravished?"_

"W-how dare you! You dirty rogue, wandering into my own home just to suggest something so vulgar!" His prick was straining under his trousers and the angel must've realized it by now; she'd been shifting her hips around an awful lot. He could feel a wet warmth graze over his bulge, dampening the fabric.

"Been that long then?"

"...Alright, so I haven't exactly..."

"What? _Never?_ I don't believe it." he gasped with mock surprise. "You're a vir-"

"Shut up!" she whispered harshly, cupping her palm over his mouth and glancing around. "The neighbors might hear!"

"If they haven't heard already, you really think they're going to?" he tried to say, but all he could got out was a muffled groan. Instead, he flicked his tongue out, sweeping across the warm skin. Aziraphale yelped and withdrew her hand, swatting him across the cheek again in a way that made his cock stir.

"I should call the authorities, have them arrest you and let you rot away in prison like the scum you are."

"How about I strike a deal instead?"

"...What might that be?"

"How about you let me pleasure you. Make you _come,_ nice and hard, treat you like you deserve. Then you let me go." Her face grew more red, the air so lustful Crowley wanted to choke on it. "Come on...you must be ready to burst, repressing yourself with such modesty." He snuck a head behind her and squeezed a handful of her arse, making her squeak, staring furiously back at him. "You're a bachelorette, aren't you? I can't see how people have been able to hold themselves back. You're utterly _angelic_."

"And you're utterly **filthy**." she huffed, tipping up her chin haughtily. "You deserve to be thrown into the street, have people throw rotten vegetables at you. Coming to a lady's house uninvited, hiding in her own wardrobe, watching me...watching..."

"What? What did I see?"

"Too much." She bent down a little, studying his face. Crowley resisted every instinct which told him to kiss her senseless. "I suppose I might...make use of you. After all, nobody else has ever seen me in such a state of undress. It'd only be fair for you to make up for it, seeing as we're well beyond normal boundaries."

"I completely agr-" She cupped his mouth again, glaring.

"On the condition that you stop yammering on. I think I can find better uses for that mouth of yours." Crowley licked over his lips, mouth watering as she sat up to her knees and began to lift the hem of her gown. "I will admit I have wondered what it might feel like...I doubt I could bring myself to do something so lewd with a decent individual, but seeing as you're anything but decent..."

She started shifting over on the mattress, crawling his knees forward and over the demon's body till she hovered just over his face. Crowley prepared his lungs to be very devoid of oxygen, because he wasn't going to waste time breathing. "Open up."

He sighed out a long moan when she finally lowered herself down, his tongue meeting her clit with a slick heat. Her thighs were on either side of his head, encasing his ears and crowding his face with plush warmth; he wanted to reach out and grab them, squeeze them greedily, but she held his arms down behind herself.

"Taste as good as you were hoping? Was it worth going to all this trouble just to be used like this? You should feel humiliated." 

He mumbled a hundred little agreements and praises in his muffled speech, each coming out as a slur that made his tongue curl upwards. The taste _was_ good, inexplicably so, a sweetness that couldn't be matched by anything else. The slit of labia was a perfect fit for his tongue, dragging it around in a careful circle that quickly became uncontrolled as she started to bob against him. She was already close.

"Your...your tongue, it feels so strange. Split down the center like a snake."

"I, er...had it modified." He moved away just far enough to speak, dazed with bliss as slick dripped down on his face.

"Just like that tattoo on your temple? Typical with delinquents like you. Changing your natural features, unlike what God intended for the body."

"You're saying you find me attractive?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Talking about god at a time like this...you really are repressed, aren't you? All pent up and frustrated."

"I'm frustrated because you stopped!" Aziraphale moaned, closing her mouth tight to keep her voice in check. Crowley lapped a few more times, nipping at it gently and feeling his angel continue to rock her hips on him. _Impatient. Spoiled. Greedy._ It was hard enough to resist the urge to just let her come with a couple well-timed flicks. Though it took a bit of work getting her to slow down enough to do so, he slid his tongue inside. 

The effect was immediate, feeling her contract and shudder, locking her legs snug around his ears. Her cunt was hot and inviting, so wet with slick he wasn't sure he would ever want to leave this perfect place- though he had other plans.

He worked swiftly to dig his tongue against her g-spot, feeling her clit swollen against his nose. He lapped up warm fluids, savoring the taste and kissing her clit even as he pulled out, fully aware his chin was dripping at this point. "Wha...what? You're done already? That hardly lasted three minutes. You brute, I'm nowhere near finished with you!" she whined, utterly betrayed. 

"That so? Then why don't you tell me what you want?" He had the longest grin spread along his face, wedged snugly between her thighs and tilting just a little to press kisses on the cushy skin, nipping as he went. "I'm at your service, ma'am. An eye for an eye...payment for letting me watch."

"You're absurd. If anything, you're the one who should be grateful. You don't deserve to touch me like this at all." Crowley chuckled, sinking his teeth down into the fat that threatened to squish him. He'd enjoy that wholeheartedly. "Oh, stop smiling like that, won't you?! Pig."

"Enchantress."

"Oh so you've changed my title again, hm?

"Course'. I could call you a million things, though none of them would be enough to describe how gorgeous you are."

"Won't you shut your mouth?!" she huffed, slowly backing away. Crowley reached out to rub over her legs as they were taken away, already regretting ever leaving that perfect heat. Alright, so maybe he needed to pipe down a little...it was so hard when Aziraphale blushed at every compliment. Beautiful as ever. "Since you've so rudely halted my pleasure _twice_ tonight, I believe the only thing to be done about it is sitting still while I finish things myself." She bit her bottom lip and grazed a hand over the demon's erection, moving to unzip it from the tight cage. "You better be big. I deserve a proper apology."

"I think you might just be pleasantly surprised, miss." he smirked, squirming excitedly as she pulled his effort out and inspected it. The angel nudged her finger over the tip, ogling as if she'd never seen a prick in her life, making a show of surprise when she saw a bead of precum forming on the head. "I've been awfully patient, you know. My cock's been full since I heard your sweet little moans, and-"

"What did I tell you about speaking?! Especially if you're going to utter things so terribly obscene..."

"You're the one dripping onto me."

"Nymphomaniac."

"Goddess. Wait, did you insult me or compliment me just then?"

"Quiet!" She raised herself with trembling thighs, body flushed with arousal, clit stiff and gleaming with a sheen of slick. She grabbed the base of Crowley's cock and shoved herself down in one rough thrust, eyes squeezing shut as she made one of the most beautiful noises the demon had ever heard. "If you...if you dare...come before I do..."

"Mmm...wouldn't dream of it, madame, wouldn't dream of it." He groaned deep, head buried ungracefully in a blanket as his angel started to move, glaring and crossing her arms as if her cunt wasn't squeezing so hard she was probably seeing stars. "How's it feel, love? Beginning to see the upsides of getting your house broken into?"

"I could still very easily call the authorities."

"Right, right...but you'd rather reap the benefits first, yeah?" He flicked his fingers while she closed her eyes, miracling his effort just a little bigger...well a bit more than a little. Aziraphale definitely noticed, making a scandalized expression down at him, though her brows were knitting with pleasure.

"That's cheating!" she whined, body taking on more fluid movements, losing control of her pace. Crowley watched her cunt stretch around every thrust, muscles straining under the fat of her thighs. As much as he loved letting Aziraphale take all the control, he knew she wanted to be claimed a bit harder, faster.

"What? I didn't do anything. Nothing at all." he chuckled, suddenly lurching himself upright. Aziraphale yelped, knocked backwards onto the pillows, trying to grab Crowley's hands before he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. "You seem like the kind of woman who just wants to lie back and let someone else do all the work."

Crowley could tell the angel had a retort prepared but it was lost as soon as he spoke those words, her face going to pink and soft. Always so eager to be serviced. "...What's keeping you then? Hurry up and-mmM!" This time the demon couldn't control himself, leaning in and sealing their lips together. It wasn't his fault, really, not when she was pouting like that, making a face of _extremely_ thinly-veiled desire. 

The demon didn't wait for her inevitable scold, determined to see her through quickly. He started pumping his hips as fast as he could, tugging up her gown till it rested up on her shoulders and cupped her breasts excitedly, earning another shocked gasp from his angel. "One thing I've grown to know about you while I watched from afar is you wear ent-entirely too much clothing. Can't imagine why you'd hide all this beauty from the world."

"Well it isn't hidden _now_ , is it!" she squeaked, on the verge of drooling as he plunged to the hilt, coveting the right of their bodies locked together. A perfect fit, like Aziraphale was made just for him. Or he was made just for her. That wouldn't come as a surprise. "Just how long have you been watching me, anyway? Since yesterday? Since last week?" she questioned through heavy pants.

"Since last December, actually." It was hard to come up with a story line and groan out these words while he was busy filling her to the brim, but he was doing his best anyway. "That time you were gorging yourself on oysters in Paris? I served it to you, listened to you moan your appreciation with eyes full of bliss. Had my eye on you ever since."

"Disgraceful! Utterly and completely... _oh!"_ He managed to angle himself closer to her g-spot, watching her expressions as if he didn't know right where she liked to be fucked. "Alright so maybe you're- _oh-oh_ please do that again!" Her eyes filled with a familiar daze, mouth curling at the sides. "Right there, right there!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more- _shit_ -more clear than that, _misssss_." 

"Horrible miscreant!" she cried, along with a few other select insults, before her expression grew softer and she started to lose control of her role, Crowley plunging deep and hard. "Yes-oh you're wonderful! Just like that!"

"Finally changing your tune?" he purred, squeezing the fat under her knees with satisfaction, watching her breasts sway with every thrust. "Just admit it, love, you adore this. It feels _good_ , doesn't it? Satan knows you deserve it, you deserve being ravished over and over till you're completely limp with pleasure, you deserve-"

"...' _Satan_ knows'? My dear- I-I believe you've mistaken a few things..." she managed to say through her daze, smiling cheekily up at him.

"...Oh for _fuck's sake_ , angel." he sighed, stopping for a minute just to hear her whine and grab at his hips, urging him on with greedy cries. "I haven't been an actor in a while, alright? Hold your criticisms till I make you come."

*

"You really chose the wardrobe?" Aziraphale questioned, stroking the demon's hair as he locked his mouth around her throat.

"What? Seemed like the only place in this damned house of ours to get some privacy."

"Well it would seem _not_...I don't think there's a shred of that anywhere anymore, now that I know what you're capable of." she chuckled, shaking her head. "It's just, you know, I thought you'd be a little more creative. Maybe in the air vents, or up on the ceiling looking down at me. Not that I'm disappointed, mind you. You were _perfect_." Crowley's ears tingled at her praise, blushing a bit despite himself.

"I can't even begin to imagine how much I'd cramp in spaces like that, angel. It was bad enough in there as it is." he groaned, moving back down to his self-appointed nesting place between her thighs, sighing happily as they closed around him again. There was plenty to lap up, plenty to bite. She was a mess of slick and cum, red and open, and he was very proud to be responsible for that. "Besides, I wanted to give you the classic experience. You know, in movies they always choose a place like that."

"What an unoriginal pervert you are." she chuckled, squeezing around him. Her thighs were damp with sweat, round and pink, already covered in few decent rows of teeth marks. Crowley made a note to fuck them later. "I hope you'll be so kind as to fix my toy. I bought it just this afternoon and, believe it or not, I was rather excited to give it a try."

Crowley snapped his fingers and it appeared in his hand, good as new. It whirred to life, and he inched it over her inner thighs, watching the tender skin twitch in anticipation. "I'll be more than happy to assist you with that, miss. Or perhaps you'd prefer if I just watched?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...btw I need to share something really important with you guys (I have a dark and pink skin for ao3 so it might look weird for those who have the default)


End file.
